gotg_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Starmora
Starmora is the fan-dubbed name of the relationship between Gamora and Peter Quill, better known as Star-Lord. Ship info * Gamora and Peter meet each other on Xandar outside the Broker's shop. However, Gamora tried killing him while trying to stealing the Orb from Peter. * Both of them hide their feelings for each other, but Peter is more open of his relationship to Gamora over her. * Gamora is the only Guardian on the team who referred to to Peter by his first name. *Gamora and Peter Quill were in a relationship already, prior to Infinity War. Guardians of the Galaxy * Gamora leans up against the wall, and both she and Star-Lord introduce each other, but not before Gamora kicks the orb out of Peter's hand. * Both of them continue trying to kill each other with Gamora about to kill him only when necessary. * Peter doesn't know who she even was. * Gamora calls Peter an honorless thief when they're being transported to the Kyln. * Peter worries for Gamora's safety in the Kyln when he asks if the Guards will protect her or not. * Peter later intervenes with the prisoners who want to kill Gamora, however, Peter says that be only saved her because she knew where to sell his orb. * When they are floating out of space, Quill is unwilling to see Gamora die so he turn himself over to Yondu and rescues her by putting his helmet on her to breathe. * Gamora comes to Quill when he is nearly a victim of the energy from the Power Stone. * She is with Peter when he learns he is only half human and his father is unknown. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *After knowing Gamora for about two to three months, Peter Quill has secretly fallen in love with her. *Due to her own upbringing, Gamora was still not sure about her relationship with Quill. *Gamora did display jealousy when Peter was "flirting" with the High Priestess. *Gamora did display some affection towards Quill when she told him that they would kill his father if he turned out to not be the father had been searching for. *Mantis revealed Peter's feelings for Gamora as being "romantic, sexual love". *Peter and Gamora shared a romantic dance together in which, Peter tried to get her to confess that there was an "unspoken thing" between them, but ended in an argument. *At the end of the film, Gamora did confess her feelings for Peter. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' *After dating for four years, Gamora and Quill have officially became boyfriend and girlfriend by the time of the film. *Gamora has came to love music and much as Peter did, even singing along to one of his songs. * Peter gets jealous when Gamora interacted with Thor. For example, he told her to stop touching his muscles, causing Gamora to stop and began intimating Thor. *Gamora confesses to Peter that she loves him more than anything before Thanos abducted her. * Peter reacted violently to her death and began to repeatedly assault Thanos with punches over grieving for his lost love. Images GamoraQuill.png GamoraQUillEgosPlanet.jpg QuillGamora.jpg PeterGamora.jpg gotg_62329.jpg Category:Ships Category:Canon Ships Category:Relationships Category:Peter Quill's Relationships Category:Gamora's Relationships